fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Akamo Deviloid Project
Akamo was created to be the Devil of Fanloids, out of spite for religious beliefs. Akamo's name is based on the story of Saint Agatha from the Bible however, "Akamo" also notably sounds like "Akuma" which is the Japanese word for "Devil". Design on each one. Akamo has long crimson hair down to her lower knees with long ponytails that swirl downwards held by two slick black ribbons that are almost the same weigth as the rest of her hair, she appears to have uneven bangs, having a long strand going down to the center of her face. Akamo's outfit consists of a sleeveless red dress with one black stripe on the very edge, covered by a black turtle necked shirt with lazily connected sleeves that don't cover up her shoulders, sagging down to cover her hands and a red handkerchief-like sash tied under the folds of the turtle neck. She wears a red corset that appears to have a black skirt-like flap that covers up her rear with red stripes and red frills, along with an opening area of the front. The opening has red straps going down with buckles attached. On her left lower thigh she has a wedding band that seems almost brown with a buckle attached to a diamond. Her shoes are high heeled, fire proof boots that also have red straps and single buckles Personality Akamo is portrayed as prideful over her rein over Fanloids, often seeming cocky or like a snob due to her love of perfection on the things she does. Most of her personality is not completely defined besides this, however. Biography Akamo was created by LovelyVocaloid after learning of the Facebook page "Vocaloid Is Satan", in a fit of rage she decided to create a satanic Vocaloid for the purpose of making others aware that are people who think Vocaloid is satanic despite various factors of what it really is. The main identifying story of Akamo is ripped from the ideal "The Devil has a Daughter", making Akamo "The Daughter of the Devil who rebels against her fathers work." type of person character. Obviously based folklore and biblical beings who went against the devil, she is the opposite of Evil, ironically. Notes * Akamo's favorite food is Ghost peppers though, she seems to enjoy most spicy foods. * Despite being a hell-bound being, (EI, a devil) she is scared of fire and hates warm temperatures. * Despite her close appearance to Miku, she was made with Neru Akita by the intentions at first but, this heavily changed later on. * Despite her pride, she seems to be envious towards Humans or main vocaloids. * Akamo is the second Fanloid to use the 666 symbol of LovelyVocaloid's creation, but is not a curseloid like Dataka Shion. * Akamo is the first of LovelyVocaloid's Deviloid series, and most likely to be in the 'leader' position in the series. * Akamo's name sounds like Akuma, who is actually an video game character from Super Street Fighter 2. Along with the name given to a devilish Fire demon in Japanese mythology. Notable Media and Examples 10415704 1441605652754626 5341714134031378516 n.jpg|Deviloid Aamo PhotoShop|link=Deviloid Akamo Project Jun.jpg|PhotoShop Akamo|link=Deviloid Akamo Project Category:Original Category:Female Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku